sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
PG-07
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:22" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Kevlar | colspan="3" rowspan="2" style="width:69.62%; border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .5pt; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Kevlar | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -15% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to energy damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 300 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01E1 | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has level 1 encryption. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| BH-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Bullhorn – Others gain a +1 to notice hearing checks when you are speaking. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-02 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Digital HUD System w/Numerous Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IR-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Anti-Flash - +2 Vs. Blinding Via Bright Lights |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="2" style="width:30.38%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-02 | colspan="3" style="width:69.62%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +2 to notice in low-light; +40’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="3" style="width:50.88%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.12%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| UNSF | colspan="2" style="width:25.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -2/3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.42%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 2,300 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -4/5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.42%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3/4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM DEF | style="width:24.42%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 16 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:44;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.42%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="181"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="145"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="173"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PG-07 The PG-08 is the new model armor that is just now starting to be used by most police organizations and the Galactic patrol and will replace much of the older armors in use. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Carapace Armor Category:Environmental Armor Category:Carapace Armor (Environmental)